phantasiafandomcom_de-20200213-history
MK - 6. Kapitel
Eine prächtige Rüstung Travers wachte auf, er lag auf eiskaltem Stein, in seinem Kopf hämmerte es so, als sei er ein ganzes Bergwerk voll mit Zwergen. Er öffnete ein Auge, und die sinkende Sonne blendete ihn. Er versuchte seinen Kopf zu heben, aber die Schmerzen im Schädel ließen es nicht zu. Schließlich schaffte er es dennoch, sich mit den Händen aufzustützen, wobei seine Schultern vor Schmerzen brannten. Er war sich sicher, dass er dort blaue Flecken hatte, aber wovon wusste er nicht. Schließlich fiel es ihm wieder ein. Der Kampf gegen die Schlurfer, der Adler, der ihn davongetragen hatte… Travers setzte sich auf und blieb ein bisschen sitzen, der Stein, auf dem er saß, war noch immer kalt, aber er schaffte es nicht, aufzustehen. Nach einigen Minuten glaubte er, dass er genug Kraft gesammelt hatte, um sich endlich erheben zu können. Nach einigen Versuchen schaffte er es tatsächlich, woher seine Schwäche kam, wusste er aber noch nicht. Er kontrollierte, ob sein Schwert noch an seinem Gürtel hing. Es war dort, sein Rucksack war aber verschwunden. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er auf dem Plateau eines Berges stand. Von hier aus sah er das ganze Namenlose Land zu seinen Füßen liegen. Der Anblick war atemberaubend schön. Vor ihm erstreckte sich die Wüste, weit im Westen konnte er ein Gebirge sehen. Er versuchte sich an die Karte zu erinnern, die ihm Dvarar gezeigt hatte. Das dort vorn muss das Gorhur-Gebirge sein. Nein, das hat anders geheißen. Denk nach Travers. Ah, ja. Kornur, so wars. Die Wüste hieß…Elkansó, nein, Eleksó auch nicht. Ah, egal. Er suchte nun einen geeigneten Weg um von diesem Plateau herunterzukommen, doch bevor er einen fand ertönte eine Stimme. „Komm“, rief sie. Travers sah sich um, er entdeckte einen Gang, der in den Berg führte. Er betrat ihn zögernd, das blanke Schwert in der Hand. Er folgte dem Gang, der bald in einer Wendeltreppe endete. An den Wänden hingen Fackeln, Travers nahm eine mit der linken Hand aus der Halterung und betrat die Treppe. Sie wand tief in den Berg hinein und Travers stieg etliche Schritt tief hinab. Währenddessen hielt er sich ständig bereit, um nicht vor etwaigen Angreifern überrascht zu werden. „Stopp“, ertönte es auf einmal. „Wo seid Ihr?“, fragte Travers laut uns sah sich um. Er sah nichts und niemanden. „Hinter dir ist eine Tür, tritt ein“, sagte die Stimme. Zögernd öffnete Travers sie und kam in einen Raum, welcher nicht sonderlich groß war. Ein Kaminfeuer brannte in der Ecke, ein Kronleuchter erhellte den ganzen Raum. Vor dem Kamin standen zwei gemütliche Sessel, auf einem saß ein alter Mann. Travers blickte sich rasch im Raum um, ob nicht sonst irgendjemand hier war, doch er war mit dem alten Mann allein. „Wer seid ihr?“, fragte Travers. Der alte Mann lachte. Er nahm eine Kanne die auf einem Beistelltisch stand und schenkte in zwei Becher Tee ein. „Bitte, setz dich doch“, sagte der alte Mann vergnügt und wies auf den zweiten Sessel. Travers blieb in der Tür stehen und bewegte sich nicht. „Ich bin dein Großvater, Travers. Ich will dir kein Leid antun, also kannst du dein Schwert wegstecken.“ Travers war verblüfft. Das hätte er wirklich nicht erwartet. Dennoch gehorchte er und steckte sein Schwert zurück an seinen Gürtel. Dann ging er zu seinem Stuhl und setzte sich. Travers‘ Großvater musterte seinen Enkel. „Du siehst so aus wie ich, als ich jung war. Aber doch ein bisschen anders. Du bist größer und hast ein längeres Gesicht.“ Travers musterte ebenfalls seinen Großvater. Der Mann hatte ein grünes Gewand an und Pantoffeln an den Füßen. Tiefe Falten durchzogen das majestätische Gesicht. Gegen ihn sah sogar Orkanier, den eine Aura von Macht umgab, ganz klein aus. „Du bist muskulös, das kommt vom Schmieden, nicht wahr?“, fragte der alte Mann. „Ja, das ist mein Handwerk.“ Der alte Mann musste lächeln. „Auch ich konnte immer schon gut schmieden, Karokko aber ist besser, er ist einer der besten Schmiede im ganzen Namenlosen Land. Schließlich hatte er auch Grûndrav als Lehrer. Das ist der beste Schmied der Zwerge, aber das ist nicht wichtig. Aber du weißt doch, wer Karokko ist, oder?“ Travers nickte. „Ja, er ist mein Vater.“ „Bitte, trink deinen Tee“, sagte Travers‘ Großvater. Travers nahm seinen Becher und trank einen Schluck. Das warme Getränk tat gut. Die Kopfschmerzen verschwanden, genauso wie seine Kraft zurückkehrte. Er fühlte sich auf einmal ausgeruht. „Was ist mit den anderen? Was ist mit Tamar? Die Schlurfer haben sie umgebracht, nicht wahr?“, fragte Travers. Kaminari schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe einen Zauber gewirkt, der die Zeit gestoppt hat. Noch kämpfen sie gegen die Schlurfer.“ „Du musst mich wieder zu ihnen schicken.“ Kaminari schüttelte den Kopf. „Travers, noch nicht. Zuerst musst du beweisen, dass du mir ein würdiger Nachfolger sein wirst.“ „Warum nur ich? Warum nicht Tamar?“, fragte Travers. „Weil Ätelaerie nur einen tragen konnte“, sagte Kaminari. „Wer?“, fragte Travers. „Der Adler“, sprach der Alte. „Er ist mein treuester Diener. Er macht sich zwar oft auf und ist mal Wochen abwesend, aber immer wenn ich ihn brauche, ist er da. Es ist, als ob er ein Gespür dafür hätte.“ „Er scheint mir ein kluges Tier zu sein“, sagte Travers um keinen Streit herauf zu beschwören. Er mochte den Adler nicht, aber das lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass er ihn entführt hatte. „Aber Ätelaerie ist doch kein Tier“, sagte Kaminari vorwurfsvoll. Travers kam auf das alte Thema zurück. „Und wie soll ich nun beweisen, dass ich dir würdig bin?“ Kaminari überlegte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Weißt du was, lassen wir das. Dafür haben wir keine Zeit. Dort hinten steht meine Rüstung, nimm sie dir.“ Die Rüstung steckte auf einem Holzgerüst und stand in einer Ecke des Raumes. Durch die Dunkelheit im Zimmer sah sie düsterer aus als sie war, aber sie sah umwerfend aus. Die Rüstung bestand aus einem silbernen Kettenhemd, welches einem bis zu den Knien ging, einem Brustpanzer, Schulterplatten, Armschützer und Panzerhandschuhen. Des Weiteren gab es noch passende Stiefel und einen Helm. Der Brustpanzer war schwarz eingefärbt, hatte aber dunkelrote Symbole und Zeichen darauf, die Schulterplatten waren genauso gehalten. Die Armschützer für die Unterarme waren dunkelrot eingefärbt und hatten goldene Intarsien. Die Panzerhandschuhe waren auch feuerrot mit goldenen Symbolen und Runen. Dort wo die Fingerknöchel waren, befanden sich Stacheln. Dadurch könnte man auch im unbewaffneten Kampf den Gegnern schwere Verletzungen zufügen. Der Helm war einem Adlerkopf nachempfunden. Auf dem Dach des Helmes befand sich der Adlerkopf, Federn bildeten den Schutz für die Wangen und den Hinterkopf. Für das Gesicht gab es ein Visier, das scheinbar aus Glas bestand, und von der Innenseite des Schnabels herabgezogen werden konnte. Bei der Rüstung hing ein dunkelroter Schwertgurt, daran befand sich ein goldenes Schwert. Es hatte als Knauf den Kopf eines Stiers, die Parierstangen sahen aus wie Adlerschwingen. Auch ein Schild befand sich bei der Rüstung. Dieser war feuerrot und hatte als Wappentier einen geflügelten Stier. Er war drei Fuß hoch und zwei Fuß breit und würde die Seite des Kriegers von der Schulter bis zum Knie schützen. Er hatte an der Innenseite Lederschlaufen damit man ihn am Arm befestigen konnte. Die Form des Schildes war Fünfeckig. Die äußeren Kanten in den oberen zwei Drittel verliefen parallel zu einander, doch sie begannen weiter unten zusammenzulaufen, bis sie sich zu einer Spitze verjüngten. „Die möchtest du mir schenken?“ Travers war verblüfft. „Aber natürlich. Du kannst sie um einiges dringender gebrauchen als ich. Zieh sie dir doch mal an.“ Kaminari half Travers beim Einkleiden, sein Großvater gab ihm ein einfaches Leinenhemd und eine Leinenhose, die er statt seiner jetzigen Reisekleidung tragen sollte. Die Hose bestand aber auf den Innenseiten der Oberschenkel aus Leder. Dann streifte sich der Prinz das Kettenhemd über und war verblüfft, dass es genauso leicht war, wie die Kleidung, die er gerade abgelegt hatte. „Es besteht aus Mithril“, sagte Kaminari. „Nur die Zwerge wissen, wie man es gewinnt und verarbeitet. Nach dem zweiten Titanenkrieg wurde diese Rüstung geschmiedet, dazu gehörte auch dieses Kettenhemd. Es ist nahezu unzerstörbar und wird dich ideal schützen.“ „Wozu brauche ich dann noch eine andere Panzerung, wenn dieses Kettenhemd ohnehin so gut hält und so leicht ist?“, fragte Travers. Kaminari lachte nur. Das Kettenhemd war unten zwischen den Beinen geschlitzt, sodass Travers sich leichter bewegen und auf einem Pferd sitzen konnte. „Damit deine Schenkel auch von Attacken geschützt sind, hat deine Leinenhose dort einen Lederschutz“, sagte Kaminari. „Das Leder hier ist Drachenleder. Um einiges widerstandsfähiger als normales Leder und sollte eine normale Klinge abhalten, aber besonderem Stahl ist es nicht gewachsen.“ Er reichte seinem Enkel den Brustpanzer. „Dieser ist aus Vandril-Stahl. Wir Menschen haben dieses Material entwickelt, er ist fast genauso leicht und widerstandsfähig wie Mithril.“ Travers zog nun außer dem Brustpanzer auch die Schulterplatten, die Armschützer und die Handschuhe an. Auf der Außenseite bestanden auch diese Rüstungsteile aus Vandril-Stahl, auf der Innenseite befand sich aber weißer Bärenpelz. Dann schlüpfte er in die Stiefel. „Die Stiefel sind nach außen hin aus Leder, dann kommt eine Schicht Mithril und innen drin Bärenpelz“, sagte Kaminari. „Kalt wird dir darin nicht werden.“ Kaminari schnallte Travers nun den Schwertgurt um. „Na los, zieh es. Es ist tausend Mal besser als dein altes Schwert.“ Travers zog die Waffe aus der Scheide und war verwundert über das geringe Gewicht. Es wog etwa genauso viel wie ein Holzstab. „Aus was besteht das?“, fragte Travers. „Das ist mit Abstand das leichteste Material von allen hier.“ „Das Schwert besteht aus Adamantium, vergoldetem Adamantium. Und im Knauf ist ein lupenreiner Rubin eingearbeitet. Adamantium ist das Material der Götter, dieses Schwert hat nämlich einst Tag gehört und ist neben Malnoc, dem Zwillingsbruder dieses Schwertes, die einzige Waffe auf dieser Welt, die aus Adamantium besteht. Sie wird nie stumpf und wird nie rosten. Du kannst damit sogar Mithril zerstören.“ „Dieses Schwert ist wirklich unglaublich“, sagte Travers und staunte. Das Schwert fühlte sich wie die Verlängerung seines Arms an, außerdem lag es perfekt in seiner Hand. Er schwang es probehalber ein wenig herum. „Wie heißt es?“ „Elkasir“, sagte Kaminari feierlich. „Möge es dir genauso gute Dienste erweisen wie mir.“ Dann reichte er seinem Enkel noch den Schild. „Der besteht auch aus Vandril-Stahl. Die Kanten sind geschliffen, du musst aufpassen, dass du dich nicht damit schneidest.“ Zu guter letzt erhielt Travers noch den Helm. „Der Helm…woraus besteht der?“, fragte Travers. „Der Helm selbst aus Vandril-Stahl, die Kettenhaube aus Mithril und das Visier aus Titanenglas.“ „Titanenglas?“, fragte Travers. „Von den Titanen hast du doch bereits gehört, oder?“, fragte Kaminari. Travers nickte. „Das ist ihre größte Erfindung. Es sieht aus wie Glas, ist aber genauso hart wie Mithril. Es ist aber enorm selten, um einiges seltener als Vandril-Stahl oder Mithril, und die sind schon sehr schwer zu bekommen. Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen mit deiner Rüstung. Das besondere am Titanenstahl ist, dass nichts daran haften bleibt; kein Blut, kein Wasser, kein Schnee, kein Dreck...alles wird abgestoßen.“ „Das ist wirklich nicht schlecht“, sagte Travers. „Danke, Großvater.“ „Nichts zu danken. Du magst ja bereits gut gerüstet sein, aber auch deine Freunde gehören gut ausgestattet. Ich habe einige Waffen für sie hergerichtet, Schwerter natürlich.“ „Wieso?“, fragte Travers. „Du kennst sie doch gar nicht.“ „Ich kenne dich auch nicht, und dennoch erhältst du eine Rüstung von mir, die mehr Wert ist als das ganze Königreich der Menschen“, hielt Kaminari dagegen. Er hatte nun ein Schwert hervorgebracht, es war pechschwarz, schlicht, etwas kürzer als Elkasir, dafür aber etwas breiter. Der Knauf hatte die Form eines Diamanten, die Parierstangen sahen aus wie Drachenschwingen. „Das ist Malnoc, das Zwillingsschwert von Elkasir. Tags Bruder, Nacht, hat es einmal gehört. Eigentlich dürften wir es gar nicht besitzen, ganz im Gegenteil zu Elkasir. Aber solange niemand aus Nachts Haus darauf Anspruch erhebt, wird Nacht bestimmt nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich es Tamar führen lasse.“ Danach zeigte er ein glasartiges Schwert vor, das aussah wie ein Eiszapfen. Es war genauso lang wie Malnoc, dafür etwas schmaler. Sowohl die Klinge als auch die Parierstangen waren geriffelt und voller Kerben, aber diese waren mit Präzision hineingeschlagen worden. Travers glaubte, dass all die Kerben nur zur Zierde waren. „Das ist Icéstra, es besteht aus Titanenglas. Es hat einmal Eis, dem Urmagier, gehört, aber er hat es bereits vor Ewigkeiten verloren. Man brachte es vor einigen Jahren zu mir, und da Eis Zarott unterstützt, werde ich es ihm auch nicht zurückgeben. Ich denke, bei André ist es gut aufgehoben.“ Das nächste Schwert war bronzefarben, hatte als Knauf einen Schlangenkopf, die Parierstangen glichen Giftzähnen einer Schlange und es hatte zwei Spitzen, was dem Schwert das Aussehen einer Schlangenzunge gab. „Dieses Schwert heißt Anáconda. Es besteht aus Titanenstahl, das ist im Grunde genommen gleich aufgebaut wie Vandril-Stahl, nur dieser Stahl wurde eben von den Titanen hergestellt. Das Schwert selbst hat einmal einem Titanen gehört. Unsere Familie besitzt es schon seit einigen Generationen, ich weiß nicht, wie es in den Besitz meines Großvaters gelangt ist. Aber Mark wird es gut zu führen wissen.“ Ein weiteres Schwert folgte. Es war kürzer als alle anderen zuvor, die Klinge war gerade einmal so lang wie Travers Unterarm und Hand zusammen und hellviolett. Es war schlicht und ohne Zierde, der Schwertknauf war ein Auge, die Pupille bestand aus einem Amethysten. „Das ist Diár“, sagte Kaminari. „Es besteht aus Vandril-Stahl und ich habe es vor vielen Jahren selbst geschmiedet. Es ist ein magisches Schwert, und eine mächtige Klinge. Für einen richtigen Krieger ist sie aber leider zu kurz, weshalb sie eher von Bogenschützen zur Selbstverteidigung. Darum möchte ich es Dana geben.“ Das letzte Schwert war ein ziemlich kurzes Kurzschwert. Die Klinge war gerade einmal einen Fuß lang, mit dem Heft war es etwas kürzer als zwei Fuß. Es war Teakfarben, der Knauf war ein, einem A'' ähnelndem, Symbol, das innerhalb eines Kreises lag. „Das ist Sílan“, sagte Kaminari. „Es besteht aus Vandril-Stahl. Ich weiß, Marek ist kein Kämpfer, aber eine gute Klinge kann man immer gebrauchen, nicht wahr? Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Schwertern ist dieses hier aber nicht magisch.“ Dann holte er mehrere Bögen hervor. Die Bögen waren anmutig geformt, sie waren mit elbischen Runen verziert und versprachen dem Schützen Treffsicherheit, wie Kaminari seinem Enkel erzählte. Doch im Gegensatz zu all den anderen Bögen die Travers kannte, bestanden diese nicht aus Holz. Sie waren aus einem besonderen Material, das Travers nicht zuordnen konnte. „Die Bögen sind aus Elbenstahl“, sagte Kaminari. „Die Elben sind führend im Bereich der Magie, der sich der Natur widmet. Dies ist eindeutig ihre größte Schöpfung. Sie haben Stahl mit Holz gekreuzt, wodurch ein solches Material entstanden ist. Es vereint die Vorteile beider Gegenstände. Es ist hart, leicht und widerstandsfähig wie Holz, scharf und hitzeresistent wie Stahl. Es kommt natürlich auch auf die Verarbeitung dieses Materials an.“ Der Elbenstahl war braun-silbern und glänzte im Licht des Kaminfeuers. Obwohl ein so großes Stück Metall schwer sein müsste, wog der Bogen sogar weniger als Travers‘ alter Bogen. „Und die Sehne? Woraus besteht die?“, fragte er. „Aus Einhornhaar. Absolut reißfest. Daran kannst du mit einem normalen Messer herumschneiden und sie wird nicht reißen. Aber Klingen aus besonderem Stahl, so wie Vandril, Titanen oder Adamantium, muss auch Einhornhaar weichen.“ Travers begutachtete nun die Pfeile. Auch diese bestanden aus dem Elbenstahl, die Federn waren von einem weißen Vogel. „Und wovon sind diese Federn?“ „Wildgans. Die besten Federn für Pfeile, denn dadurch liegen sie Ideal im Wind.“ „Du sagtest, dass der Elbenstahl so stark und widerstandsfähig wie Stahl ist…kann ich also mit diesem Bogen auch in den Nahkampf gehen?“, fragte Travers und musterte die Enden des Bogens. „Aber natürlich“, sagte Kaminari. „Deshalb sind ja auch an den Enden des Bogens Waffen angebracht. Das eine Ende ist stumpf, damit kannst du es wie einen kleinen Hammer einsetzen, das andere Ende ist lang und geschliffen, wie eine Klinge. Ihr werdet viel Freude mit diesen Bögen haben.“ Zu jedem Bogen gehörte auch ein Köcher, der sich mit einem Lederriemen auf den Rücken des Trägers schnallen ließ. Auch ein Haken für den Bogen war drauf, damit konnte man den Bogen auch auf dem Rücken tragen. „Und die Bögen sind für meine Freunde und mich?“, fragte Travers. „Ja“, sagte sein Großvater. „Ich weiß, dass ihr alle ziemlich fähige Bogenschützen seid, also habe ich mir diese Bögen bringen lassen.“ „Was tue ich, wenn ich keine Pfeile mehr habe? Wo kann ich solche bekommen?“, fragte Travers. Kaminari schmunzelte. „Dieses Problem habe ich behoben. Die Pfeile kommen von selbst in den Köcher zurück. Wenn sie die Bogensehen verlassen, bleiben noch etwa dreißig Herzschläge bis sie von selbst in den Köcher zurückkommen.“ „Du schwindelst mich an, oder?“, fragte Travers ungläubig. Kaminari schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wieso? Ja, es ist ein sehr mächtiger Zaubespruch, aber wieso sollte ich ihn nicht anwenden, wenn ich ihn schon beherrsche?“ „Kann man das Zaubern lernen?“, fragte Travers. „Ja, kann man. Aber durch Zaubern wird man nicht zu einem Magier. Das muss einem angeboren werden. Denn man ist erst ein Magier, wenn man selbst Magie produziert. Der Magievorrat im Körper einer Person, oder eines Gegenstandes, wird als ''Mana bezeichnet. Wenn du keinen Vorrat mehr hast, kannst du nicht mehr zaubern. Je anspruchsvoller die Zaubersprüche, desto mehr Mana wird verbraucht. Man benötigt also mehr Mana um einen Knochenbruch zu heilen, als um ein Feuer zu entzünden.“ „Habe ich auch Mana?“, fragte Travers. Kaminari sah ihm in die Augen, dann nickte er. „Ja, du kannst Magie wirken. Aber du produzierst nicht sonderlich viel Mana, und dein Vorrat ist ziemlich niedrig. Aber das wird sich bestimmt ändern. Das besondere an der Rüstung ist, dass sie auch einen Magievorrat hat. Wenn dein persönlicher Vorrat voll ist, kommt das Mana, das du produzierst, zuerst in Elkasir, dann in die Rüstung und zum Schluss in den Schild. Und wenn dein Vorrat leer ist, zapfst du automatisch den Vorrat der Rüstung an. Und das gibt dir einen Vorteil bei magischen Zweikämpfen. Aber dafür bist du noch lange nicht bereit. Ich kann dir jetzt nicht die ganzen Faccetten der Magie zeigen, dafür haben wir zu wenig Zeit. Das einfachste, das ich dir mitgeben kann ist das: Du Zauberst, indem du sagst was du willst. Wenn du ein Feuer anzünden möchtest, dann sprich es aus. Aber du musst dich darauf konzentrieren, dass du die Magie auch benützt. Wenn du viel mit Magie arbeitest, wird es dir immer leichter fallen, sie zu benutzen. Und dann kannst du auch Zaubersprüche benutzen, oder ganz ohne Sprache arbeiten, sondern rein mit den Gedanken zaubern. Aber dafür bist du noch lange nicht bereit. Extal ist ein enorm fähiger Magier, wenn du Fragen bezüglich Magie hast, wende dich an ihn.“ Travers versuchte, das Gehörte im Kopf zu behalten. „Okay, sonst noch etwas?“ „Ja, sowohl deine Rüstung als auch die Schwerter können Magie absorbieren. Das heißt, wenn dir jemand einen Zaubespruch entgegenwirft, kannst du ihn mit Elkasir oder dem Schild abblocken. Das erhöht den Vorrat in der Rüstung, beziehungsweise im Schwert, geringfügig. Wenn der Vorrat aber voll ist, kann das Abblocken von Magie aber schmerzhaft werden. Sei dir dem immer bewusst!“ „Das ist wirklich unglaublich“, sagte Travers. „Hast du sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen?“ Travers nickte. „Der Köcher soll auf meinen Rücken?“ „Ja, wo hast du denn sonst immer deinen Bogen hingetan?“, fragte Kaminari verdutzt. „Schon, auf den Rücken. Aber wo tue ich dann meinen Rucksack hin, oder meinen Schild?“ „Stell dich mal hin“, befahl Kaminari. Travers stand stramm und Kaminari drehte eine Runde um ihn herum. „Sag Erkrosh, dass er dir einen Haken auf den Rucksack machen soll, damit du deinen Schild draufhängen kannst. Den Riemen des Köchers kannst du so einstellen, dass du ihn auch an der Hüfte tragen kannst. Also auf der einen Seite dein Schwert, auf der anderen Seite den Köcher mit Pfeil und Bogen.“ Travers schulterte den Köcher und hängte den Bogen an den Haken. Kaminari hatte indessen aus einem Holzkistchen ein Rufhorn herausgenommen. Es war an einem Lederband befestigt, hatte goldene Intarsien und etliche Edelsteine waren daran befestigt. „Hier, mein letztes Geschenk an dich. Dieses Rufhorn, aus dem Horn eines Urus, gehörte meinem Bruder, gib gut darauf acht.“ „Ich kann dir gar nicht genug danken“, sagte Travers. Und er meinte es auch wirklich so. Er trug nun die wertvollste Rüstung im ganzen Land, ein unbezahlbares Schwert am Gürtel, einen wundervollen Bogen auf dem Rücken und ein prächtiges Rufhorn in der Hand. Kaminari lächelte Travers zu. „Vergelte es mir, indem du Zarott tötest.“ Travers nickte. „Und eine Frage habe ich noch…Was bedeutet der Sohn der Finsternis in der Prophezeiung, von der Zarott glaubt, dass sie so wichtig ist?“ Kaminari seufzte. „Travers, du musst jetzt gehen. Am Plateau wartet Ätelaerie auf dich. Er wird dich wieder zurückbringen, er wird schneller fliegen, als du für möglich hältst, da meine Magie ihn vorwärts trägt. Hab keine Angst, er wird dich nicht fallen lassen. Viel Glück beim Kampf.“ „Warte, Großvater!“, rief Travers. „Was bedeutet ‚Sohn der Finsternis‘? So sag es mir doch!“ Doch Kaminari wank nur ab und bedeutete Travers zu gehen. „Großvater, ich gehe nicht eher, bis du mir das gesagt hast!“, knurrte Travers. „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, weil ich es selber nicht genau weiß! Es hat irgendetwas mit deiner Mutter zu tun, aber genaueres weiß ich nicht. Und bitte geh jetzt.“ Travers fügte sich und verschwand durch die Tür. Kategorie:Menschenklingen